centurionconatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Teach
"Some shoddy gettup ye got goin' fer ye, have some costume party in one of yer courses today? What am I sayin', just look at me self!" ~ Elizabeth Teach to Maria Teresa Elizabeth Teach is a character in the Centurion series. She is a Hybrid (Ranged/Melee) Type Conatus user. Her weapons of choice are her Ebony Stilettos and the Flintlock Fleet, though she tends to use them in combination with one another. Introduction Elizabeth Teach is an unusual character in Centurion, from her exotic outfits to her foreign accent. She is eccentric and expressive, though her tone is hard to truly understand, her attitude making it difficult to tell if she's being serious or sarcastic. Teach hails from The Bonelands, an unforgiving series of landmasses on the Eastern border of Conatasia. The harsh lifestyle of The Bonelands shaped Teach into a strong, confident, and masterfully intuitive individual. Having learned that a direct approach usually ends up with the most severe consequences, Teach always utilizes unorthodox methods to complete her goal both in combat and when she's out and about. Appearance Elizabeth Teach is a younger woman of average height, standing no more than 5'9", though the persistent aura of control she emits is enough to intimidate most anyone. She is however incredibly muscular for a woman, having densely packed muscle covering every inch of her average frame. Her mouth is especially unusual, she has teeth covered in gold, silver, and platinum. Not a single natural tooth can be seen, on top of her exotic teeth she tends to wear a bejeweled grill that glistens and glimmers in any sort of lighting only adding to her already intimidating appearance. She dons an exotic naval captains coat, adorned with silver and platinum trimming and trinkets. Over her heart sits a small shield, a human skull emblazoned upon her breastplate. Seated on top of her head is a black tricorn hat and onyx feather, both gifts from her legendary grandfather. Equipment She has a small satchel for basic necessities such as medical equipment, rations, or a simple map located on her left legs upper thigh. On her right leg she has layered metal plates, likely for added protection. Arma and Arma Weapon Skills Elizabeth Teach is a rare case of Conatus user, possessing a rare skill of using multiple types of Arma as her own, though they would be considered Ranged/Melee Type Armas. Her family bloodline has a history of combination Arma types, making them some of the rarest Conatus users in all of Conatasia. When Teach summons any of her Armas, or uses any sort of Conatus her clothes gain an enkindled look, as though she had walked out of a raging fire. Embers and flakes of ash trail off of her person as she moves, this affect is even present on her weapons, most notably her Flintlock Fleet. Arma Weapons Ebony Stilettos: One of Teach's common Arma's comes in the form of her twin sabers, christened by Teach as Icingdeath and Twinkle. ''Icingdeath, Teach's main right-handed scimitar, has a gem-encrusted sword pommel, its black adamantite hilt masterfully sculpted into the likeness of the toothed maw of a hunting cat. Twinkle, Teach's left-handed defensive scimitar, has a similar design to Icingdeath, though the pommel contains a single massive multicolored gem housed in the heart of the pommel surrounded by platinum rose thorns. The two shadowy black blades leave behind a ghostly opaque trail in their wake as they move through the air, causing visual confusion to an opponent. She dual wields them with great skill and precision, incorporating her other Armas into her fighting technique, adding to her already unpredictable nature. '''Flintlock Fleet: '''Elizabeth summons multiple flintlock type Armas onto her chest and torso region, grabbing two at a time and firing them, casually tossing them away and dispelling the used flintlock whilst grabbing another. The conatus projectiles fired are estimated to be at a minimum size of a 50 cent coin, packing impressive amounts of explosive heat damage. Essentially this skill gives Teach infinite guns to fire so long as she has Conatus to spend to summon them. '''Arma Weapon Skills' Hook, Line, and Shanker: '''Summoning a large anchor and chain, Teach is able to spin this weapon rapidly and effectively lasso, grapple, or impale a target. Upon the capture of the target, Teach yanks the chain back with incredible power forcing both the anchor and the target to return at breakneck speeds, upon their return to Teach she delivers a rapid barrage of slashes and stabs to the now restrained target with a her Ebony Stilettos. '''42 Pounders: '''A heavy ranged attack, Teach summons two massive cannon weapons around both of her forearms, essentially turning her arms into gigantic guns. She fires gargantuan melon sized Conatus projectiles with high explosive potency, though the fire rate is somewhat slow, the damage output is astonishing. '''Cervantes Shadowstep: '''Masking herself in smoke and embers, Teach becomes intangible for a few moments. In this form, she is capable of covering great distances and even climbing vertically over walls and other structures. While in this form neither she nor a foe can be harmed, mostly used for tactical escapes or elevated movement. '''Arma Ascension Skill Hundred Gun Galleon: 'In laymans terms, this attack is some form of ultimate for Teach. Similar to her ''42 Pounder ''attack, only with monstrously increased amounts of cannons of varying sizes, though numerous its unknown if there truly are 100 guns in her attack. The ''Hundred Gun Galley ''is a devastating barrage of massively potent Conatus projectiles focused downrange, though despite the sheer volume of fire this attack is rather inaccurate. Regardless of the inaccuracy of the attack, simply due to the high density of projectiles being rapidly fired it is hard to believe that an impact wouldn't occur on ''something downrange. This attack is easily able to rip through multiple buildings and landmarks alike. Arma Enhanced Abilities "Miss Elizabeth Teach is an incredibly dangerous individual in her own right, however due to her rare Arma and the abilities that came with it, she is an even greater threat than we had once imagined. Make sure that we keep her on a leash, or else we might not be able to put her down." '''Superhuman Agility: '''Boosted massively by her Arma and Conatus, Teach gains an impressive increase in agility and speed, thus allowing her to perform even greater feats of athleticism and control in combat. Such as doing numerous cartwheels, limbos to avoid strikes, catching an opponents weapon or limb, or simply shifting herself out of the way of an attack. This agility boost also allows her to move with ferocious vigor, her strikes and slight of hand are seamless and smooth. Teach is very comfortable with both getting up close and personal with an opponent, or leveling them from range. Due to her combat style, Teach leaves very little breathing room due to the onslaught of glistening blades and quick draw combos. Increasing pressure on all sides to break an opponent with random or unpredictable combo attacks and maneuvers. '''Superhuman Speed: Elizabeth is able to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. Natural Abilities Enhanced Perception: Nothing gets by Elizabeth Teach, her environmental awareness is almost like a "sixth sense" in a way. This skill grants her the ability to see, hear, taste and notice unusual things a typical human would usually be oblivious to. Navigation and Pathfinding: Due to her time mastering numerous methods of travel in her past, Elizabeth can determine her position on earth without the use of any high-tech equipment by checking the constellations or other natural landmarks. Though Elizabeth must usually have a clear view of the night sky or have a map to do this. Charismatic: Elizabeth demonstrates strong forces of personality such as persuasiveness, personal magnetism, her ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. She uses this almost supernatural charisma to bluff, engage in diplomacy, successfully disguise herself, gather information, handle animals, intimidate, and perform for entertainment.